In general, resection is a surgical procedure that involves removing body tissue to combat certain unhealthy body conditions such as suppurative lesions and nonmalignant masses. Some experts also recommend it for removal of cancerous tissue. Segmental resection or segmentectomy is a surgical procedure to remove a portion of body tissue such as an organ or gland. For example, lung segmentectomy is a procedure that involves removing lung disease, fungal infections, and/or congenital lung malformations without removing excess normal lung. Although extensive lung resections such as lobectomy and pneumonectomy may provide optimal results, many thoracic patients have chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) or emphysema and cannot tolerate such extensive lung resections due to their minimal lung reserve. During lung resection procedures, clinicians are faced with the challenge of identifying an appropriate line segment for cutting to establish the most suitable resection margin and are often required to speculate as to the location of the most effective cutting line segment. In this regard, the clinician's conjecture undesirably risks removal of excess normal tissue.